


saw, more than heard

by fuwacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/pseuds/fuwacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the summer of their second year in university when Furihata finally gains the courage to ask Akashi out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saw, more than heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chottostop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chottostop/gifts).



> I'm late, but Happy Birthday, Sarah! 
> 
> I wrote this last night during the black out and in present tense at that, so there are probably a lot of mistakes. (How does one write in present tense (ry my tenses are everywhere. I'll probably change it to past tense later when I have access to a computer.) It's not as plot-heavily as I would have liked because you deserve the best works, but I hope you enjoy it!

It is the summer of their second year in university when Furihata finally gains the courage to ask Akashi out. Not out on a date-date, but merely a visit to the local fireworks festival taking place the upcoming weekend as _friends_. They've known each other since high school, but had never gotten acquainted with one another outside of basketball (and even those meetings were short and clipped) until entering university. Furihata was quite shocked at the time, even more so when Akashi had noticed him in the crowd and greeted him with a nod of his head. Since then their meetings has been more frequent to the point they decided to exchange numbers and met up numerous times during their class breaks.

They've never met outside of class hours though.

His phone chimes, then, signalling a message, and Furihata swallows thickly. He can only hope Akashi's response will be positive. Unsurprisingly, Akashi gives him an approval. Furihata wonders if he'd still say yes if the redhead knew about his feelings for him before shaking his head and erasing such negative thoughts. He had already decided their current distance is fine and Furihata doesn't want that to change. At least not right now, but perhaps sometime in the close future.

Saturday night comes faster than he hoped. His heart is hammering against his chest as he waits for Akashi a little aways from the main festival where the crowd is thinner. He peers down at the length of his body and scrunches his face. He had spent close to an hour choosing his clothes before deciding with what he currently adorned, but now he's starting to doubt whether it looked okay or not.

Before he manages to berate himself further for his lack of appeal, a flash of bright red catches his attention and his head immediately whips up in its direction. He is not surprised to see Akashi approaching, but his breath catches as he takes in the other in his full glory. Akashi is donned in a red and orange striped yukata with thinner white stripes separating each coloured stripe, and the left side of his bangs is pinned to the side with two bobby pins crossed over one another. Akashi turns in his direction and his ruby eyes light up marginally when he notices him, immediately changing his trajectory and advancing towards him instead. Furihata resists the urge to pull Akashi in for a kiss when the other stops before him, choosing to think about how mismatched they are instead.

Akashi doesn't seem to think much of it, instead asking, "Did you wait long?" He shakes his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Akashi nods. "I see. Then, shall we go?"

He takes off without looking back and Furihata follows along with little to no resistance; he's satisfied simply watching the other from behind. He stumbles to a halt when Akashi suddenly turns back towards him with eyes wide with curiosity, his head slightly tilted to the side. Furihata is unnerved by his stare but doesn't say anything, waiting for the other to make his move instead. Moments pass by with both watching the other before Akashi finally steps forward and makes himself home by the brunet's side.

"We're here together, are we not?"

 _Together._ Furihata likes the sound of that, nodding his head in agreement and walking side by side. It makes him strangely happy to be able to do such a simple thing with the other.

They visit stall after stall, stopping for food occasionally and mostly games they were both interested in; Akashi won all the games he participated in and even the ones Furihata lost, handing out the prizes to younger kids they passed by afterwards. When the drums beat loudly, consecutively, they both knew the fireworks display will soon begin. They walk further away from the crowd in search for a place to watch the fireworks, choosing to rest against a tree a little aways from the main festivities.

The fireworks light up one after another, painting the sky in various arrays of colours. Furihata admires how they reflect against Akashi's scarlet orbs.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

Akashi manages to catch it despite how softly it was said. "Indeed it is."

Turning towards the redhead with a watchful gaze, he contemplates the words reluctantly rolling on his tongue before biting on the inside of his left cheek and huffing out a sigh.

"No," he says, firmly, dragging Akashi's attention away from the colourful fireworks and towards him, " _you're_ beautiful."

Akashi elegantly raises a brow in response and Furihata flushes lightly under his scrutiny. "I didn't manage to tell you earlier, but you look good in that yukata."

"Thank you." Akashi's tone is as neutral as ever, but Furihata notices the slight twinkle of amusement in those jewels and the way the corners of his lips marginally curve up.

He wishes he'll always be able to witness such a beautiful sight.

Furihata doesn't want anyone else to see Akashi's smiles -- not his polite smiles he usually directs at people, but his true smiles -- but he's also scared of losing Akashi. What if he confesses but Akashi doesn't take it well? He said he'd eventually confess in the future, but the thought of Akashi being with another person hurt, tearing his heart apart.

Maybe, he decides, that time is now.

With renewed resolve, he calls out, "Seijuurou." Akashi watches him with slight alarm, not having expected to be called by first name, possibly.

"I love you," he says as a firework simultaneously launches, the sound of it soaring through the sky and lighting up with a loud bang snuffing out his (soft in comparison) confession.

When Akashi asks him to repeat because he didn't manage to hear, Furihata felt like crying. After all that courage...

"No, nevermind..." He doesn't know why, but he thinks Akashi looks a little disappointed at that. The emotion is gone as quick as it appeared, though, and Furihata's left wondering if he had imagined it or not.

The rest of the night goes by without fuss, but Furihata can't help but feel there's a sort of tension between the two of them. He doesn't think he's done anything wrong, but the air around them just felt... thick, different compared to before.

They stop at the entrance of the university's dorms and he's left fidgeting, unsure what to do. Had they been a couple perhaps he could have wished Akashi good night with a kiss, but the fact of the matter is they aren't. At the same time, Furihata feels if he leaves tonight as it is their relationship will not progress any further for a long time.

Gulping, he hesitantly stutters out, "W-well, I'm going this way so..." In the end his cowardice wins over him and he turns towards the west side of the dorm. "See you..."

He only manages to take one step when he's pulled back by the sleeve. "Wait, Furihata." He turns, albeit reluctantly; Akashi didn't sound too happy. A small frown mars the other's face, but otherwise he doesn't look angry. (If Furihata had been thinking more clearly that night, he would have realised those were little signs of Akashi being annoyed - but as it was, he didn't notice until a few days later.) "You forgot something."

The next moment passes in a blur. Furihata isn't sure what happened, but Akashi has his face cupped between his hands and is pulling him down for a light kiss. Before it even registers in his head, Akashi's already pulling back.

Akashi watches curiously as the seconds tick by and Furihata finally seems to gradually gain back his senses, his face flushing a furious red from his neck to his whole face.

"Wha--"

"My reply to your confession," Akashi simply says.

He splutters. "I-I thought you didn't hear that!"

"I didn't."

"Then how do you know?!"

Akashi finally allows a smile at that, albeit it seemed more like a smirk with how only one corner was uplifted. "I read your lips."

Having had enough, Furihata buries his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"I must say, I am quite disappointed, Furihata. I had expected you to have more courage to confess a second time." Ah, so that was the reason for the flash of disappointment Furihata had witnessed then. Suddenly, a rush of guilt course through him.

"Sorry..."

Akashi merely huffs in reply, staring at him expectantly with an elegant eyebrow raised. Puzzled, he simply stares back. What does Akashi want him to do?

"Must I spill out everything for you, Furihata?" With a hint of frustration in his voice, Akashi demands, "Say it again."

Something clicks in him, and Furihata brightens at the prospect. "I love you, Seijuurou," he says without any hesitance, a bright grin stretching across his face.

Akashi smiles, then; a little thing, really, but it's the softest expression Furihata's seen him with yet. Leaning forward, Akashi places another chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Good night, Kouki." He turns towards the east hall, then, walking away from the startled brunet and towards his room.

It's not a confession of love like Furihata's, but he supposes that's as good as he'll get for the time being. He quite likes the way his name sounds from Akashi's lips. (Oh, who is he kidding? He more than loves it.)

His phone beeps twice at that moment, and Furihata peers down at it to see a text from Akashi. Tilting his head to the side, he wonders what Akashi could have wanted when they saw each other not even five minutes ago - and is beyond delighted when he reads the text. _That_ is definitely an invitation for a date.

Typing a quick 'yes', Furihata whips around in the opposite direction towards his dorm room and doesn't bother to hide the bounce in his steps.

He can't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super cliché, but I hope you enjoyed it, Love Love ww


End file.
